


Mr. Nice

by sincereco



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereco/pseuds/sincereco
Summary: 他盼星星盼月亮盼来的印记，既不神秘，也不浪漫，位置甚为尴尬，读起来还颇有些无厘头。整个礼堂的人都亲眼目睹了它的显现，悠悠众口轻率地念出了他金贵的幸福密码。他禁不住想自己的命数是不是已然被糟蹋成了一段孽缘。





	Mr. Nice

**Author's Note:**

> 伪现背+灵魂伴侣设定

伴侣印记是最为私密的东西。  
从小到大所有的礼仪课程都会在开课起始便反复强调，如果大家发现自己的印记显现了，要尽快遮蔽起来，以示对神迹的敬畏。  
朱正廷的两个姐姐一个拥有无数精致华美的臂钏，一个热衷极简样式的手环，时尚配饰下暗藏的是神圣的爱情预言。  
朱正廷小时候总爱缠着姐姐们问这个秘密，但是从来没有得到过答案，因为印记上的话据说要由伴侣口中说出才会预判佳偶天成，旁人多舌乃是亵渎。  
浪漫的双鱼座于是便日日盼着自己印记显现的那一天。

然而他的印记却迟迟未能显现，朱正廷盼过了整个春心悸动的青春期，全身上下依然和他的恋爱史一样纯白无瑕。

他的姐姐们已经陆续遇到了命中注定的人。  
大姐在上大学的第一天就拆下了臂钏发回视讯，屏幕上她和一个年轻的男孩十指紧握，相交的胳臂上互相显现着对方的名字。  
二姐则在一次KTV聚会过后带回一个年纪稍长的青年。  
“我当时在走廊路过他们包房，他在里面唱《心愿便利贴》，正好唱到那句‘等不到双子座流星雨洒满天际’，唱得超级无敌难听，可是我立刻就知道，一定就是他！”  
两人都扬起手，点缀腕间的正是一排金色的星星。  
朱正廷自然为姐姐们的幸福而高兴，但艳羡之余难以抑制的却是与日俱增的失落。姐姐们和妈妈都安慰他，男孩子往往会显现得比较晚一点，但幸福总是会来临的，耐心地期盼它的到来就好。

这一等就一直等到了他从舞蹈学校毕业。  
在毕业汇报演出的舞台上，朱正廷作为领舞在舞台正中全情投入，他感觉到下腹开始出现酥酥麻麻的刺痛感，与此同时，台下似乎也开始出现隐隐约约的躁动。他没有理会，凝聚精神沉浸于音乐与舞蹈的演绎，最终成功为几年学习画上一个完美地句号。待到集体走到前台谢幕，台下的声音已经不再谨慎，而是愈见喧哗，他听见很多人在喊着什么Nice。大概是在赞颂他们的演出吧，他心想。对着强烈的灯光，他并不能看不清台下，不明就里地跟着团队一起回了后台，一出幕布，就被一直带他的吕老师拉进了最近的化妆间。  
“正廷，你的印记遮瑕是出了什么问题吗？”吕老师满面严肃。  
朱正廷一头雾水，“印记？老师，我的印记还没有显现呀。”  
吕老师的表情出现一瞬的呆滞，她下意识地垂眼看了看，又赶紧移开了视线，盯着他欲言又止。  
朱正廷于是也低头看去，顿时惊得目瞪口呆。  
在吊高的上衣与溜低的裤腰之间，分明新生出了一串繁复的花体字母，斜切着向布料下的秘境延伸而去。  
Mr. Nice  
他盼星星盼月亮盼来的印记，既不神秘，也不浪漫，位置甚为尴尬，读起来还颇有些无厘头。  
整个礼堂的人都亲眼目睹了它的显现，悠悠众口轻率地念出了他金贵的幸福密码。  
他禁不住想自己的命数是不是已然被糟蹋成了一段孽缘。

当晚他缩在被窝里跟两个姐姐抱怨：“Mr. Nice是什么鬼？难不成就连老天都要给我发好人卡吗？”  
姐姐们开导他，说这个主要是在于体现他与未来爱人之间的牵绊，辞藻华丽与否并不是重点。  
“为什么就不能像你们那样直接明了呢？而且那么多人都看到了…”朱正廷沮丧得把半张脸埋进枕头，“所有人都在讨论，什么神圣的魔力都不可能再有了。”  
因为个人印记保护法，网上瞬间炸锅的言论已经很快被删干净了。可是朱正廷回宿舍的一路上都有人对他指指点点，躲回床上了，门外还会不时传来几句声量正好够被他听到的评论。

“还不是故意炫耀，不要脸”  
“就是想红呗，拿这个做噱头，真舍得做”  
“我看压根就是假的吧，网上有这种魔术贴卖的”

伴随着远去的附和声，朱正廷年少时曾对印记怀有的一切厚望至此消磨殆尽。

姐姐们只得劝他不要多想，毕竟显现了终归是显现了，得偿夙愿那就一切向前看。而且神迹这种事，人类的研究总是不够完善的，所以也不是说这么闹一遭他的预言就真不作数了。  
朱正廷并没有得到多少抚慰，但他接受了现实，然后尽可能平静地投入了新生活。他考上了上戏舞蹈系，整个假期都泡在练功房里精进舞艺。  
他没有对自己的印记做任何遮蔽，一是因为位置不便佩戴普通的配饰，二是因为跳舞腰部发力为重，老是绑着绑带或是贴着胶布也会有影响。再者他也不想天天费力去涂遮瑕，因为每每看到自己的印记，他总是不禁回忆起显现那天以及随之而来的闹剧，让他觉得这仿佛就是个笑话。  
所以他勉强自己去无视它，久而久之，旁人见到了也以为不过就是个普通纹身。

他的妈妈仍然试图帮助他找回那份对神圣爱意的憧憬，与他展望一个可爱的姑娘在等待自己的好好先生。  
他麻木地回复：“妈，你怎么还惦记那个呀，那按它说的我还得给你找个洋妞回来呢！就我那英语水平你信呐？”  
“那你赶紧好好学英语呀，洋媳妇妈妈也喜欢！”  
“那要是连洋媳妇都不是呢？要是对方才是那个好好先生呢？”  
“那…那…那也没问题！”朱妈妈显然并没有考虑过这个可能性，一时打了个结巴，但很快又恢复苦口婆心，“贝贝啊，妈妈不在乎这些细节，只要是你找的，妈妈相信就是最好的，妈妈就是希望你幸福。”  
“妈我知道，”他试图安抚妈妈挂念他的心，“你别替我操心这个了，我才多大呢，这会儿也不急，以后该来就会来的。”

这时的朱正廷，心中已然萌芽了新的梦想，开辟新的事业路径的心思蠢蠢欲动，那垂悬在命运半空的模糊预言早已不再是他担忧的重点。  
他签下了一纸合约，与自己半生的舞缘暂作了结，就这样踏上了做练习生的道路。  
他没再与任何人说起自己印记的故事，偶尔在舞室里被大家看见，他只笑说这是个真心话大冒险的产物。  
而Mr. Nice的印记仿佛由感情密语变成了个人箴言，印证着生活对他全方面的锤炼。  
一炼就是两年半。  
他承受了跳舞方式上彻头彻尾的改造，承受了语言局限带来的拘束与误解，承受了首尔漫长而孤独的冬夜，承受了事业上艰难曲折的发展，承受了舆论铺天盖地的指责。  
再没有什么旖旎的幻想，只有不断地提升自己，成为一个更优秀的男人。

然后他就在新的节目里遇到了蔡徐坤。  
朱正廷顾不得查问什么印记，他的感官之中只剩下对视刹那全身仿佛过电一般的酥麻。  
他有些惶恐地在半夜偷偷用偷藏的手机给姐姐发信息，询问当初除了印记最直接的印证，她们是否也有过这样奇异的感受，可转瞬又慌忙把消息撤回。  
无论答案如何，他都已经不确定自己该作何反应。  
何况他是来比赛的，并不是来恋爱的。

但除开这个没有宣之于口的小插曲，他和蔡徐坤确实很合得来，他很快克服了每次靠近带来的悸动，转而享受于彼此的默契合拍。他们可以轻易地笑闹在一块儿，也可以在良性竞争中合作进步。他们迅速成为了亲近的朋友。只要录制安排允许，做什么事都愿意待在一起。

这天是主题曲C位的竞选，朱正廷又感受到那股巡游全身无法抑制的躁动，他安慰自己不要急于求成，这不过是来自于对胜利的极度渴望。这股劲头在蔡徐坤上场后攀上新的高峰，朱正廷盯着他在台上的一颦一笑一举一动，清晰地意识到自己内心为之深深触动。而与此同时，他又更加迫切地希望自己能够辐射出同样甚至更强大的魅力。  
如果他也能有和我一样的感觉。这样一个念头悄然萌生在朱正廷的心里。  
他在台上翻了无数个空翻，使出浑身解数展示自己，他不记得自己都说了些什么，只知道直到最后惜败于蔡徐坤，他还能感觉到肌肤表层之下微麻的震颤。  
录制完已经很晚了，大部分人都直接回了宿舍，朱正廷找了间没人的练习室加练，一个人对着镜子一遍遍地重复，只希望能尽快消耗掉这一晚高涨的肾上腺素。他的脑海里是一片喧哗的茫然，各种想法撞击在一起，膨胀成一团庞杂的困惑。  
蔡徐坤溜进了后门，靠在墙边看他。  
朱正廷盯着镜子里的蔡徐坤跳完了这一遍，弯腰撑着膝盖喘了会儿气，先把角落里无人看管的摄像机关了，然后转身走向他，“这么晚怎么不回去睡？”  
蔡徐坤低着头笑了笑，“睡不着。”他从外套口袋里掏出了两罐啤酒，“我在宿舍找了一圈不见你，就猜到你还在这边。”  
“你从哪儿弄的？”朱正廷接过一罐打开喝了一大口。  
“秘密，”蔡徐坤朝他挤了挤眼睛，也打开了自己那罐喝了起来。  
两人靠在练习室的后墙，远远看着镜子里并排而立的两个身影，沉默地喝着冰凉的啤酒。  
蔡徐坤率先喝完了一整罐，他把玩了一会儿空罐子，整个捏扁在手里，扭头看向朱正廷。  
“你那里那个，是纹身吗？”  
朱正廷有点诧异地看向蔡徐坤。后者直直地盯着他的眼睛，牙关紧咬着，像是在克制什么情绪。  
“怎么突然问这个？”  
蔡徐坤眼睛闪烁了一下，“就是今天你空翻时看到的，就是，纹在那里，还挺特别的，所以想问问。”他的神情有一丝懊丧，但很快又调整为简洁的问询。  
朱正廷犹豫了一瞬，却没有用平日里对旁人的说辞。  
“不是纹身，”他低下头轻声说，“是我的印记。”  
蔡徐坤僵硬在他身旁，“对，对不起，我不知道…”  
“没关系，”朱正廷快速地扬起脸朝他笑了笑，“是我自己没遮好。”  
朱正廷摩挲着手里的半罐啤酒，又仰头喝了一大口。“其实我无所谓这个，你不用担心有什么影响。”他语气轻松地说道。  
蔡徐坤看上去并没有放松下来。他拉着朱正廷靠墙坐下，仔细观察朱正廷无甚表情的面庞。“你为什么会那样想？这是多么神圣美好的事情。”  
朱正廷自嘲地笑起来，他很久没想起过那时的情形了，如今愤怒和屈辱感都已经淡去，想来只觉得颇为滑稽。他三言两语地讲了讲自己印记显现时的闹剧，末了，勾着嘴角笑着说：“所以我现在真不信这个了，如果真的有这么一个人，我觉得我俩的缘分也不由皮肤上的色素沉淀决定。”  
屋子里安静下来，朱正廷重新又听见自己的心跳在砰砰地撞击着心房，蔡徐坤的沉默令他渐渐有点不安，他悄悄瞥了蔡徐坤一眼，却见他只盯着面前的地板发愣。  
“我刚才的话是不是有点过分了，”朱正廷略带忐忑地说道，“我不是说你们的印记不好，我只是发一下自己的牢骚，你别往心里去。”  
印记在绝大多数人心里都代表着对神圣爱情的信仰，他后悔自己一时冲动冒犯了好友。  
蔡徐坤摇摇头，手指在地板上随意写画着，“不要道歉，我没有那样想。”  
朱正廷有些茫然地看着重新陷入沉默的蔡徐坤，心里盘算着是不是该拉他回去休息了，蔡徐坤深吸了一口气，像是下定了什么决心似的，又扭头看过来。  
“你真的不介意印记这件事吗？”蔡徐坤肉眼可见的紧张。  
朱正廷的心也揪起来，他缓慢地摇了摇头，“你想说…什么？”  
蔡徐坤盯着他的眉眼，像是在寻找任何指代反义的痕迹。  
“我没有印记。”蔡徐坤突然轻声说道。  
19岁，是有点晚，但也不是太奇怪，朱正廷于是开口安慰他，还没说出话来，蔡徐坤便打断他，“是基因的问题，不是时间早晚，我们家族里每一代都有人没有印记。”  
朱正廷惊讶地看着蔡徐坤，他只在年少痴迷时在书上看到过这样的说法，并没有想过会真的遇见一个没有印记的人。他想要说点什么，可是又不敢贸然开口，他轻轻拽上蔡徐坤的袖口，满脸欲言又止。  
“你别这个表情，”蔡徐坤笑起来，“我就怕你以为我是个怪物。”  
朱正廷立时便摆手否认，蔡徐坤按住他的手拍了拍，“我小姨就一直没有印记，但我觉得她活得很潇洒，遇到中意的人，条件许可便谈一段情投意合的恋爱。她说她不追求永远，只追求每一段感情的充实。”  
“那是蛮酷的。”朱正廷轻轻点了点头，“可是这样的人好遇到吗？”  
“我也这样问过她，”蔡徐坤答道，“她说我是小孩子，不愿意跟我细说，反而说世人千千万，遍地都是情。”  
两人都笑起来。  
“有吗？”朱正廷挑着眉看蔡徐坤，却在对方的凝视中不得不移开了视线，一片绯红迅速爬上了耳根。他又听见自己的心跳，是只要在蔡徐坤身边就难以平复的飞驰。  
“没有吗？”蔡徐坤依旧盯着他。“我不知道命中注定的爱情是什么感觉，但我知道只要见到你，我整个人就好像要沸腾起来。我本来是想问你那个纹身是不是因为已经有…人在心里了，我没有想到会是这样。”  
他扶着朱正廷的肩膀把他轻轻转过来，“正廷，如果你没有在期盼着做谁的Mr. Nice，可不可以允许我试一试，先做你的Mr. Nice？”  
朱正廷不敢相信自己的耳朵。他的思维被巨大的感官刺激彻底击溃，却下意识地点了点头。  
“真的可以吗？”蔡徐坤的眼中瞬间绽放光彩。  
朱正廷混乱地摇了摇头又点点头，“徐坤，你说什么？你是说真的吗？”  
蔡徐坤紧张地握住他的肩膀又郑重地说道：“我是认真的，我知道比赛很紧张，不是谈情说爱的时候，但是我这段时间真的…所以我今天来找你想把这些感觉理出个头绪。”  
“我也是一样的。”朱正廷的声音宛如梦呓。

一直到一周以后，朱正廷才慢慢找到一点实感。他们在过去的几天中偷偷地牵手，互相的倚靠，在别人都不懂的桥段里相视而笑，给予彼此最大的支持与鼓励。  
他有了一个男朋友。  
一切无法言说的内心悸动如今都有了名正言顺的依托，而曾经他以为已然落空的野望如今又回到了现实的范畴中触手可及。  
他们克制着把关系保持在最纯洁的层面，尽力在已经足够令人疲惫的赛程中不去分心。  
两人愉快地录制了主题曲，又合作了PPAP的舞台，还一起去长沙参加了快乐大本营。他们的关系随着赛程日益推进，愈发稳固牢靠，不断激励彼此努力进步，更为对方优异的舞台表现而战栗惊叹。  
然而分心的麻烦仍旧自己找上门来。节目的开播带来了逐渐放大的舆论关注，即便是在相对封闭的录制环境中，众人也免不了会受到影响。两人互相告诫叮嘱彼此不要在意外界言论，但赛制强度的不断加大以及随之而来的心理压力的变化，朱正廷明显地能感觉到他们之间的距离忽远忽近。尤其在Dream组投票事件发酵过后，他总觉得蔡徐坤在试图疏离，即便他俩早已就这件事进行过多次讨论。

这天朱正廷去全时买了一堆吃的，把蔡徐坤堵在了寝室。等泡面的过程中，蔡徐坤坐在桌旁手指敲着面碗，低着头不知道在想些什么。  
“你最近是在介意些什么吗？”朱正廷靠在桌子上问他。  
蔡徐坤的手停下来，摇了摇头，但是并没有抬头回看。  
朱正廷蹲下来扶住蔡徐坤的膝盖，仰着头看他，“我们说好了有事不会瞒着对方的”。  
蔡徐坤定定地看住朱正廷，抬手摸上他的脸颊，“我们不应该挑战你的印记。”  
朱正廷挑起眉毛，一脸莫名其妙。  
“你应该继续去找你的灵魂伴侣，”蔡徐坤看上去很沮丧，“一个更适合你的人，不会给你带来这些莫须有的谩骂。”  
“谁告诉你找到灵魂伴侣就一生顺遂万事如意了？”朱正廷简直哭笑不得，“你要说我找一个灵魂伴侣他会陪着我一起甘苦与共那还差不多！而且网上的话跟你又有什么关系，我们不是讨论过这个的吗？”  
蔡徐坤抿抿嘴，没有说话。  
“你这几天就是为这个在想着要跟我分手？”朱正廷拍了一下蔡徐坤的大腿。  
蔡徐坤不知是被分手这个词还是被腿上的疼痛激得皱了皱眉眼。  
“我想不通我的小姨怎么会不想要永远，”蔡徐坤撇了撇嘴，“怎么会那么坦然地面对差异与分离。我曾经也觉得，能自己去寻找爱情才是真正的恩赐，可现在我只要想到会有一个更适合的人在未来找到你，然后你会离开，然后我就…”  
蔡徐坤没能说完他的话，因为朱正廷凑上去轻轻地亲了亲他。  
“我就，还想要更多。”他一脸傻乎乎地把话兜圆了。  
朱正廷笑着要退开，蔡徐坤赶紧一把搂住他坐到自己的身上。  
他们还从没有过这样亲密的姿态，两人的脸都有些微微发红。  
朱正廷伸手点了点蔡徐坤的鼻尖，“不许你再这样胡思乱想，我选择和你在一起，而不是一个虚无缥缈的预言，你可不可以尊重一下我的选择？”  
“可是你以后还是会走的，”蔡徐坤满脸委屈地抬头亲了亲他的指尖。  
“谁说的！”朱正廷捏住他的脸。  
“你的印记。”蔡徐坤鼓起脸颊嘟着嘴小声说。  
朱正廷一下一下地去戳他鼓起的腮帮，“我就不走，比赛完我就去纹身把它给盖了，免得看着碍眼！”  
蔡徐坤瞪大了眼睛，“你别乱说！”  
“老天都没给你盖戳，你怎么比我还迷信！”朱正廷笑着凑近吐槽他。  
说不清是明晃晃的笑容还是洁白整齐的贝齿更加迷人，蔡徐坤好像忘记了争论的意义，闭眼吻了上去。  
直到面都泡发了，两人才气喘吁吁地分开，蔡徐坤摩挲良久才把自己探进朱正廷衣服下摆的手拿了出来。  
他重新摸上朱正廷的脸颊，“你真的要放弃一个确定的神迹？”  
“你就是我最确定的选择。”朱正廷亲了亲他的鼻尖，看着他的眼睛说道。

没过几天便是朱正廷的生日，可惜那几日舆论愈演愈烈，加上各种关于朱正廷出道位的传言甚嚣尘上，饶是二人为之做了再多心理建设，也挽回不了朱正廷日渐低落的情绪。蔡徐坤努力为朱正廷策划了一个温馨的生日会，朱正廷珍惜地把红色的心形气球绑在自己的衣服上，几天里难得一次笑得甜美又放松。  
那些天蔡徐坤都尽量时刻陪着朱正廷，陪着他练歌，在他难受时开导他，或是在他流泪时敞开一个沉默的怀抱。戒烟的舞台上，朱正廷看上去就像随时要羽化登仙了一般缥缈无定。  
蔡徐坤只有一遍遍地对他重复他们一定都会出道，而网上的闹剧也终究都要过去。  
之后两人专注于终演舞台的创作，泡在练习室反复探讨修改编舞，磨炼每一个动作。  
在繁忙的排练和诸多赛事尾声的繁杂事宜中，他们终于来到了总决选。  
两人奉上联袂编排的舞蹈，与梦想隔着最后二十米的距离引颈而望。  
朱正廷终于如愿听见了自己的名字，他的朋友们将他揽在怀里，他的男朋友捧着他的脸，笑颜就在眼前。  
他记不清三年前自己头也不回地踏上爱豆路时，究竟有没有做过这样美妙的梦。他走上属于自己的座位，耐心地等着他的爱人过来与他会合。  
他的爱人，他坐在高台之上遥望远处光影中的少年，那就是他天选的爱人。  
蔡徐坤毫无意外地摘得了桂冠。  
朱正廷搂住投入自己怀抱的蔡徐坤，为了这场比赛，他们付出诸多，但相较于他们珍贵的收获，对于再多的不平也只有全心的感恩。  
他看着蔡徐坤一步步走上顶端，未来的序幕已然徐徐拉起。

他们转日便到了LA集训，日程竟比赛时还要繁忙，两人憋了几个月渴望到赛后能释放一下，谁知最多只能借着行程安排的拍摄项目来融通一下小情侣切近的心，其余的时候，想要掩人耳目亲热一下都几无可能。  
这天训练完，朱正廷刚出浴室便被蔡徐坤推到墙上吻住。  
“我把他们都支走了，”新晋小队长已经迅速习得善用权力。  
他流连于朱正廷颈项耳畔，忽而又一寸寸往下，朱正廷迷离着眼睛看他顿在了自己的印记上方，颤抖着落下一个吻。  
朱正廷扬起脖颈，一声喟叹流泻而出。  
他在蔡徐坤口中抬起头来，身后也被一点点打开，随即被按进床铺，翻过身去贯穿到底。  
他扭着头与蔡徐坤接吻，呢喃轻哼都被吞下。他漂浮在汹涌的欲望里，又迸发在高昂的愉悦之中。  
事后他伏在蔡徐坤的胸口，眼睫微阖，“你对这边熟吗？”  
“还行，想去哪逛吗？”蔡徐坤摩挲着他光洁的肩膀。  
“你帮我约一个纹身师傅吧。”  
蔡徐坤猛地睁大眼睛，“你真的要改啊？”  
“嗯，要不每次男朋友都要分心吃些飞醋。”朱正廷慵懒困顿地说。  
“我哪有…”蔡徐坤的回嘴并没有什么底气，“可是你真的不怕有什么影响吗？”  
“不信则无。”朱正廷亲了一下蔡徐坤胸口的痣，“你别担心这个啦。”  
蔡徐坤吻了吻他的头顶，“那你想好改什么图案了吗？”  
“就改成一片羽毛吧。”朱正廷睁开眼睛，“命运就像羽毛一样飘扬下落，我们的幸福，却是自己抓紧在手中的。”

回国后，是3个月巡游十城的浪漫。  
朱正廷看着网上的视频告诉蔡徐坤，那首《心愿便利贴》是他二姐的定情曲，可是他却觉得他们自然的互动同样令人心动。  
因为有情，就会在望向彼此时目光缱绻；因为有情，才会在想到对方时笑意浮现。  
他们和兄弟们玩得开心，为粉丝们演得尽兴，在万众瞩目的中心，隐秘地交互爱意。  
直到最后一场，扮上戏装，蔡徐坤握住朱正廷的手，半跪于舞台中央。  
片刻的错愕之后，朱正廷了然地笑着承了这份礼。  
“我懂，”谢幕时他攀着蔡徐坤的脖颈在他耳畔说道，“我也一样。”  
他们接下来在人前要分开行走各自的路，但郑重的承诺由万人见证，由始至今都不曾变过。

8月时，蔡徐坤想方设法挤出了时间带着朱正廷回了次家。  
蔡妈妈对于朱正廷的到来给予了极为热烈的欢迎。  
“我们坤坤一直没有显现印记，我就跟他说，妈妈就希望你找一个好孩子，你们好好相处就好，有没有所谓的天作之合的预兆都不重要，自己好好过日子才是真的。”  
蔡妈妈拉着朱正廷的手坐在沙发上，说着说着忍不住泛起泪花。  
“哪个妈妈不希望自己的孩子能有一辈子的幸福呢，但是这个幸福不由一个记号决定，而是由你们共同去把握，共同去创造的。尤其是你们这个行当，能走到一起真的不容易。”  
朱正廷边听边点头，蔡妈妈又是一阵欣慰，“看看这多乖巧的孩子，阿姨看着你就心里高兴，儿子你一定要好好待正正，听见没有？”  
“好好好，”蔡徐坤满头黑线的答应着，“妈，你别吓着他了，搞得人家以后不敢来了。”  
蔡妈妈白了儿子一眼，继续拉着朱正廷开始细数蔡徐坤从小到大的辉煌事迹，说得激动了还进书房找出各种影集看图说话。蔡徐坤尴尬得如坐针毡，却又插不进话。  
当讲到蔡徐坤初二登台表演，引发一群小姑娘倒追说要嫁给他时，蔡徐坤终于坐不住了，“妈，您能不能别揭我老底了，这都多少年的事了，我好不容易找个对象您别拆台了行不行？”  
“我怎么拆你台了？”蔡妈妈不以为意，“我不是在夸你帅吗？”。  
“对啊，”朱正廷笑嘻嘻地帮腔，“我还在网上看过这个表演视频呢，他一登台那尖叫欢呼，简直掀翻屋顶！”  
两人继续乐不可支地看照片，蔡徐坤崩溃地溜去厨房切了块冰西瓜吃平复心情。等他端着一盘切好块的西瓜回到客厅，蔡徐坤编年史已经推进到了高一下学期。  
影集上是一整版蔡徐坤穿着美国高中校队球衣的照片，下面有一篇简短的采访。  
“坤坤当时作为校队的一员，投中了压哨三分，为他们赢得了地区联赛冠军呢！”蔡妈妈言语中满是对儿子的骄傲。  
抱着篮球的蔡徐坤尚有一分稚气，略带婴儿肥的面庞努力板出严肃的表情，丰润的嘴唇微微抿着，额角还带着比赛留下的汗迹，眉目间却尽是勃发的锐意。  
朱正廷凑近去看那几行采访。

“GBHS Report: So, the last question is for all the fangirls out there. As the new heartthrob of GBHS, can you please give us some hints of your soulmate?”  
“最后这个问题是替所有的迷妹们问的。作为学校的新晋男神，能给我们透露一些有关你的灵魂伴侣的线索吗？”

蔡徐坤自己也并没有任何头绪，这么多年他也没从老天那里得来什么线索，平日里遇到这个问题他都是一概回绝的。但也许是冠军的滋味太过爽利，那天他还是随口给了那个名叫Amanda的校报记者一个答案。

“Cai Xukun: Well, someone nice, I guess.”  
“蔡徐坤：大概就，一个很nice的人咯。”

END


End file.
